vlcvhfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of 28.1.18 to 11.2.18
Local Airship Driver gets Drunk, Guards Confused as Airship Flies Upside Down! On the 6th of Calistril, locals had spotted the airship Pyke going erratically in its usual piloting routes. Erratically to the point that it was flying upside down in the air. Guards left and right were confused and the reports were scattered, but according to reports, the Pyke is owned by the Spire Commander of the Archwings, Krisonna Yoroi. Originally spotted after nearly colliding with the Old Tower, the local guards began tracking the strange movements of the Pyke only to discover that the driver of the Pyke was almost tipping right off of the steering wheel. The Pyke soon arrived at the Town Hall although far more safely than the last destination. Attempts to ask the guards what exactly was going on was met with replies of uncertainty but assurance that everything would be fine. The Pyke confirmed this by going out to the woods and stopping at a random point before turning back around to the Strongman Dojo. The Pyke then remained parked, sideways, for approximately half an hour. Concerns about how the driver remained on the ship in the first place were short lived as the ship once more began to move right over the bank. With the airship flying low, guards began to move people out of the building before the Pyke promptly just turned around right to Bastion Dragonmaw, although from the looks of things the Hellknights didn't all seem that phased about the sudden upside down airship floating over the castle grounds. Finally, the Pyke went out to the woods and stopped there for the evening. Attempts to follow the airship to perhaps be able to find the place it would dock next was met with a polite request to turn back by the patrols within the woods. As a polite remind from them to the reader, wandering the woods during the evening is often more unsafe. Please ensure you steer clear or stay safe during your time there. Ever need that pick me up in the morning with a fresh brew of coffee? Are your senses often still not up to par after that cup of tea you brewed? Well look no further! The Springed Step Cafe is open bright and early in the morning! Get that extra boost in your day and that extra calm during the evening! Find us on the eastern side of the market place with the flying boot out front! Interviewee of the Week Welcome to the Interview of the Week! Our interviewer, Maverick, will be the words in bold. Enjoy the Read! Good day, reader, first and foremost thank you for taking the time out of your day to join me in the first, recorded, and friendly chat with one of our adventurers at the Rusty Dragon. I hope that the following tickles your fancy and makes your day if not more enlightened, then perhaps a little bit brighter. Without further adou, let us begin. If I could ask, please, introduce yourself. Hi! I'm Veya. I'm a monk of Irori, Elite Archwing, Seeker, Maid, Bartender, and girlfriend. I was trained by Master Xen in Quain before moving to Sandpoint. After moving here I started working at a maid cafe. Then the Rusty Dragon as a Bartender. I joined the Dojo, Seeker's, and the Archwings not long after becoming a maid and bartender. And of course, I'm an adventurer too. That's quite the list you've got going there. The Maid Cafe is specifically in the Tien District, correct? What was that like? New to town, getting your bearings? To those that haven't seen, met, or even heard of Veya, she is a Goblin. Sandpoint has had a bit of a poor history with goblins in the past, however individuals such as the Rusty Dragon's bartender, Boblin, and a few of the more reputable people that came from the rusty dragon have made relations easier, over time. Thank you. And it is. Miss Beatrix is the one that told me about it. I was stunned that they would hire a goblin, and I have regulars that come to the Cafe just to see me now. And coming to the town on my own had some difficulties, but for the most part I was accepted by everyone. Wearing a maid outfit and serving tea helped with that I think. I didn't just take those jobs for money either. I did it so people would get to know me better, and so that I could get to know more people. That's a bit of an interesting standpoint. If you don't mind me asking, the people that are now your regulars. Were they at one point a part of your difficulties starting out? In a way... but... also not their fault. Most everyone that wasn't an adventurer was wary of me... and a few adventurer's too. Including my girlfriend, didn't know what to think of a goblin that didn't want to attack them. Ooooo...A girlfriend and a boyfriend. Might be one at a time but she's a two way street of adorableness folks. The wariness is normal though, and I'm a bit glad you brought that up. Were you threatened all? Feeling unwelcomed to the point that you didn't want to be there? Or was it just a small, maybe even general kind of discomfort? There was only one instance where I felt threatened... Not any way that'd actually hurt me. I think I could have fought them on my own, but there were more than a few people at the inn that were willing to defend me. It was both very nice... and terrifying. Are you willing to talk about that experience? You don't need to give any names. I don't want to go into details. I like that person very much now, and don't want to make them feel bad. That is absolutely fine, and it's great knowing that you two are getting along quite well now. Lets get into a bit about your adventuring. Enjoying it so far? Any good stories that you might want to share with the readers? There is one adventure that I loved very much. Oh? You just pulled out a crystalline rose, a rather gorgeous one. Would you like to talk about it? We were asked to help someone travel through the underdark. It started out very scary. But was very worth it at the end. To start, we had to travel over an incredibly deep lava fill chasm. To cross it, we had to go through a huanted dwarven fortress. The ghosts were everywhere, and the only thing keeping them from us was a few circles that protected us from evil. And... We met some Drow who were running from them. They joined us in our circles of protection, and we made our painfully slow way through the masses of ghosts. Ghosts, Drow, and Lava. Quite the danger scale. What happened after you made your way through? The drow left us be, and we went our seperate ways. But... it was very nerve-wracking for awhile I can imagine. What made you enjoy the experience so much? That was only the first part. Next we entered some of the most beautiful caves I've ever been in. There were crystals everywhere! I can't even describe it. Ooooooh, is that where you got the rose? Almost. We first had to beat up some trogs who were trying to break their way into our goal I remember one of them crying because of all the pressure points I'd hit. If I remember right... he should have been blind, deaf, sick, stiff (entangled), and dazzled. And on top of that, he was caught under a pile of swaming puppies. He tried to run, but Thrane bashed him on his noggin with his shield and pushed him back into the puppy swarm. I think that was my first time fighting with my boyfriend too. That dreamy look on your face is almost worth a painting worth in gold. You've got me on the edge of my seat about that crystal cave. Hopefully I could find one like it to tell you about. You sound like you've gotten quite everything down. Admittedly, this is all the questions I have for you. It really sounds like Sandpoint has been quite the town for you. Do you have any advice for anyone that finds themselves in the same shoes you started in when you got here? I didn't even tell you the best part yet. By all means, please continue. You've got me on the edge of my seat Lady Ides, she was the person we were going to meet. I can't describe how beautiful she was... she was like a giant crystalline butterfly She's the one that made the crystal caves. And she's the one that gave me this rose. And... I got one for my boyfriend and girlfriend of course. And... as for your last question. I'd say to not be afraid to do things. Maybe not as much as me... But, look around and see if you can find your place. And try to meet people. I really like that advice, and thank you so much for taking the time to share your experiences. It was a true pleasure to have you here, Veya. That's all the questions I have for you tonight, so I'm going to go ahead and conclude this interview. Readers, if you would like to hear from Veya once more, by all means, write to me. Comment, share your thoughts, I'll be happy to hear them and even reply to them if I can manage the time. Otherwise, thank you, and may you find beauty in the best parts of your day. Finding yourself tired of the day to day life that you go through every day? Wanting to find more recipes to cook food with, or perhaps just wondering what you could pick up on the side just to read? Come to Annabell's Books for all Sorts! There's just a bit of everything to read here at the shop! Just stop by during your trip to the Market District Job Board A Strange Meeting, By Amanda (8-10s, 9-11s, 10-12s, or 11-13s. Looking for no more than 5 people): Adventurers of the Rusty dragon, Your deeds are known far and wide thorughout Golorian. Perhaps some of you can help me out. There is a plague on the lands. And I am need of assistance in purging it. So I have one question for you. What would you give to save someone from hell? No matter how small they were.If the answer is anything. Then I have request for you. If you would like more details. Find a small group and leave a message at the following location. I will be in touch. Signed K Seekers Consortium, Looking for new recruits! By Yuki, Chris, or Everett Have you ever felt the need to explore? How about the need to learn? Here at the Seeker's Consortium, we strive to unravel the hidden wonders and ancients buried under Varisa's deep history. Our Consortium's home base has recently finished construction, and we are looking for like minded individuals who share the passion of exploration, dungeon delving, and knowledge to join our ranks. The Seeker's welcome everybody of all race and sizes with open arms. We look forward to seeing you. Wanda the Wizard's Challenge of Champions! By Mahala (5-7, 6-8, 7-9s. Looking for 4 Players) Hi there! I can't wait to see you all come and challenge this dungeon I set up for you! You may ask why I'm doing this? Hmmm, maybe I'll just have to answer. See, I got my start adventuring just like all of you, and I want to pass on what I have since I can't take it with me when I go! But I need to make sure my fortune goes to the bravest among you all. So come challenge my dungeon and win some coin. Of course this is not without risk, you know, even fighting my summons and facing my traps you might just have a bad time, but great reward comes with great risk, right? Challenges can only come in groups of 4, no more and no less! So gather up a few of your buddies and see how far you can make it before you have to leave. Every attempt will make some coin. Wanda the Wizard LLC is not responsible for maiming, murder, death or murderdeath of adventurers that partake in this dungeon. All challenges are taken at the challengers own risk. Hiring New Bartenders! (Rusty Dragon Job Posting) I'm writing this on a bit of a quick notice, but we need some new bartenders. Joe's done a great job keeping the place stocked and ready, but he's got to tend to his family now. I know Joe was a bit of a hardass and as such, the place has gotten a bit stagnant. We'll be putting up a new job board, and it'll hopefully be a bit more fun friendly. Furthermore, we'll be needing replacements. We know you folks are busy, and Joe has been training Boblin. But we've got a lot of customers now. We'd be happy to see some of you as our new bartenders. Feel free to stop by and talk to me about getting hired. Bad Guy Interview of the Week Disclaimer: The Varisian Herald does not condone any of the actions that the interviewee does. We are dedicated to the truth and knowledge. Knowledge is not a force of good or evil, and thus we work to provide all aspects of a situation. By breaking the seal to this page and reading the information contained within, you agree to not hold the Varisian Herald liable for situations that could occur from this interview. You also agree that the Varisian Herald is in no way affiliated with the interviewee. We also remind you that these are not people that have good intentions at heart and thus we remind you to please keep children out of this section. Thank you. Much to the disappointment or relief, depending on who you are, no "Bad Guy" has stepped forward for an interview! Perhaps next time! Other Stories Stories here will include events that happen within sandpoint, including NPC events such as a bake sale, new and exciting discoveries from places like the mysticarium. This can also include fanfictions of VLC should people desire to add them, however VLC rules apply. If you have any stories you'd like to add to this section, I fully welcome them. Simply DM me (ToberDam#7815) or talk to Maverick! Evacuation Order for the Hinterlands enacted. Below is the following Archwing Alert: The Hinterlands is currently being evacuated for the protection of Sandpoint's Citizens. All citizens are advised to seek sheltered immediatly if you live in Deep in the Hinterlands. Find an Archwing patrol immeidatly and they will escort you to one of the many well stocked and well accomedated Evactuation centers. (Alert issued on 11.2.18 ((Day Month Year))) Person of Interest: Scribe Idayola Any citizens with information about a Scribe Idayola are encouraged to seek our Philandros or Krisonna immediatly. Any information that leads to new discoveries will be rewarded. This offer extends to the Adventurers of the Rusty Dragon Inn as well (Alert Issued 5.2.18) Caution: Vampire in the area Citizens of Sandpoint and Adventurers of the Rusty Dragon are warned that a Vampire was spotted inside the City. Please be aware any suspected to have come into contact with Vampires are encouraged to seek our Krisonna Yoroi at the Onyx Keep. If you suspect someone is a vampire. Do not engage. Merely come to the Onyx Keep. (Alert Issued 11.2.18) Comics section called the Sandpaper. Probably just Paul Silverblade's Comics for now Credits Aseemi for the brilliant name Idea Mission, Veya's Player! Amanda, for the Airship Shenanigans and Annabelle's Bookstore Mahala, for the coffee shop idea and overall advice! Category:Issues